Online vehicle dealership websites may have included online shopping tools, and/or involved e-commerce, augmented reality (“AR”), virtual reality (“VR”), chatbots, and/or artificial intelligence (“AI”) software applications, devices, and/or systems.
Some apps may have have been intended to engage users and afford them with a more immediate and/or better understanding of how one or more vehicles might appear in person. They may have featured three-dimensional (“3D”) figures representing the vehicles, presenting a limited range of options via such apps.
The prior art may have suffered from a variety of shortcomings, potentially including an almost entirely digital and/or virtual (or otherwise deficient) user-facing experience. The prior art may have failed to provide a true and/or real dealership function and/or experience.
Prior art video conference software, systems, devices, and/or methods may have been used in the same general field as the invention, and/or in related fields. For example, in the prior art, people may have previously downloaded the Facebook Messenger and/or Skype software application (“app”), etc. to connect via video.
The prior art, however, may have failed to provide an online interface that allows communication, and preferably a video connection, directly over the world-wide web (the “web”) and within a web browser window, without requiring download of Facebook Messenger, Skype, or any additional proprietary or other software, apps, and/or browser plug-ins. The prior art may have failed to provide an online interface that allows a fast web-based and relatively high resolution video connection and video communication.
Compared to the invention, previous solutions (i) may have been non-web-based, (ii) may have required download, installation and use of a separate proprietary or other app, and/or (iii) may have only afforded relatively low resolution video connection and communication.
What may be needed are web-based vehicle buying video communication and/or dealership salesperson management devices and/or BYOD systems, methods, and/or computer readable media which afford potential customers with a real time dealership experience. It may be desirable and/or beneficial to innovatively merge certain aspects of dealership and online vehicle shopping.
It may be desirable and/or beneficial to improve users' experiences in shopping for vehicles.
The invention may desirably and/or advantageously improve, or help improve, the car buying experience—e.g., for customers, salespeople, and/or dealerships—preferably by allowing a website visitor to see one or more cars of potential interest in real time (or substantially in real time) without having to step foot in the dealership.
The invention may desirably and/or advantageously improve, or help improve, the car buying experience—e.g., for customers, salespeople, and/or dealerships—preferably by allowing a salesperson to show (with or without accompanying sound) one or more cars of interest to a potential customer, over the web, in real time (or substantially in real time) without requiring the customer to set foot in the dealership.
The invention may desirably and/or advantageously improve, or help improve, the car buying and/or selling experience—e.g., for customers, salespeople, and/or dealerships—preferably by effectively managing dealerships and/or salespeople on and via any devices, systems, methods, and/or computer readable media according to the invention.
The invention may desirably and/or advantageously improve, or help improve, the car buying and/or selling experience—e.g., for customers, salespeople, and/or dealerships—preferably by allowing salespeople to communicate by video with potential customers on and via salespeople's “bring-your-own-device” (“BYOD”) devices utilizing systems, methods, and/or computer readable media according to the invention.
It may be an object according to one aspect of the invention to provide a web-based vehicle buying video communication and/or dealership salesperson management device and/or BYOD system, method and/or computer readable medium.
It may be an object according to one aspect of the invention to provide web-based vehicle buying video communication and/or dealership salesperson management devices and/or BYOD systems, methods, and/or computer readable media which may help users find, select, and/or buy particular vehicles that work for each of them individually and/or personally.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate one or more disadvantages and/or shortcomings associated with the prior art, to meet or provide for one or more desires, benefits, needs and/or advantages, and/or to achieve one or more objects of the invention—one or more of which may preferably be readily appreciable by and/or suggested to those skilled in the art in view of the teachings and/or disclosures hereof.